For All The Right Reasons
by surreaLpink
Summary: Phil comes back six years later... as Keely's college professor? And how come he's five years older than she is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys! After a kind of long time away from the internet, I'b baaaack! And with a new story too. I'm posting the first two chapters because the first one is kind of just some boring intro-type thing. Anyway, I'm thinking about changing the title because I kind of don't like it but I'm not sure. So anyway, here it is.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters (except for Chryssie and Drake) belong to Disney. All I own is the plot. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Phil of The Future: For All The Right Reasons**

Chapter One

Keely Teslow sat back comfortably on her chair as she took a sip of soda and continued watching TV. She was totally different from the person she was 6 years ago- quiet, anti-social and well, depressed. Yes, it's safe to say, she's moved on. How or when, Keely herself did not know. But she has. And though Phil Diffy is not the farthest thing from her mind, thinking of their memories together brought her joy instead of grief nowadays. She really has moved on.

Via stood behind Keely, her hands on her waist as she spoke in a still very thick English accent. "Don't you have a psychology class to go to?"

The startled blonde stood up and looked at her flat-mate with a raised eyebrow. "No I don't, _mom_ it's not until-" She glanced at her watch. Nine minutes to three o'clock. "Three! Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late!"

"No you won't hun!" Tia piped in sounding as carefree as she always does. "It takes exactly three minutes to get to the building and like, forty-six seconds to get to the classroom. So you have over four minutes of relaxation left!"

Keely, soda can still in hand, struggled to put her shoes on. "I would if I had my car but it's still in the shop remember?"

Tia took the soda from Keely's hand and sat on the chair. "Then get your boyfriend to drive you, jeez! Honestly Teslow, do I have to think of everything?"

"Tia, Drake left for France two weeks ago! He's not coming back 'til Saturday!" Via snatched the remote from Tia's other hand and flipped the channel.

"Oh yeah! Here" Tia reached into her pocket, took her car keys out and tossed them to Keely.

The keys hit Keely square on the head "OW! Tee! How about a warning next time!"

"Ooh. Sorry! Just go already!"

Keely picked up the keys and grabbed her bag "Going! Thanks Tia! See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Tia waved at her friend just as the door closed. "Hey Vee, what do you need psychology for in Broadcast Journalism anyway?"

Via shrugged. "Beats me".

* * *

on to the next chapter! But not without reviewing, of course! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil of The Future: For All The Right Reasons**

Chapter Two

Keely got to her psychology class 3:04 pm. She would have arrived earlier, but she wasn't used to driving a stick shift. She took her usual seat along the aisle next to her friend, Chryssie who at the moment seemed to be busy text-messaging someone.

Chryssie was the same age as Keely but aside from that and the fact that they were friends, that was the last thing they had in common. She had short, fiery red hair and liked wearing really big dangling earrings. She's always either talking to or text-messaging some boy who she was most likely to forget the name after a conversation.

Keely on the other hand wore hair now strawberry blonde hair a little past her shoulder and was a little shy around boys. She has gone out on dates, but none of them seemed to live up to that one boy she held near to her heart. Yes, she was over him. She wasn't expecting him to show up one day and sweep her off her feet. It has, after all, already been six years. But still, she couldn't help comparing each and every one of her dates to Phil. That's why she just gave up. No one would match up to him so why bother? Then she met Drake. For some reason, she seemed to gravitate to him. So she said yes to dinner. And yes to lunch the following day. Before they knew it, they've been dating for almost nine months now. Chyrissie of course had the most to do with getting them together.

But despite their clashing personalities, Chryssie and Keely were good friends. Chryssie was Keely's first friend at NYU. They met four years ago in Journalism class. Both alone and fresh out of high school, they helped each other get through their first year in college. Soon after, Via and Tia transferred and the four of them were close as ever. Chryssie plans to move in with them before the start of their last semester on their senior year.

"Hey Chrys, where's Ms. Rosenthal?" Keely said as she got her laptop ready.

Chryssie looked up from her phone. "Hey. I have no idea. They say she hasn't showed up since Monday. Word is, she's gone into early retirement."

"Early? She almost sixty-five! So, do we have a new psych teacher?"

"Yeah, They say there's this hot young guy subbing for her. Mister Phil something."

_Phil_. She hasn't heard the name for so long. Tia and Via never mention the name around her and Chryssie has no idea about Phil.

"Hey Keely, back to earth!"

She snapped back. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out."

Chryssie's lips formed a smile. "Of course you were thinking about Drake. Excited he's coming back?"

"Yeah… Yeah. We just spoke a while ago. He got lots of souvenirs and stuff for us"

"Great. Maybe he'll bring back fries or toast or something!"

Keely rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Chrys"

"And maybe he learned new kissing techniques. French kissing started in France, you know."

"How do you know that? French fries didn't come from france!"

"Yeah, but the French kiss a lot!"

"Really?"

"I would suppose so, that's where 'French Kiss' was coined, right?"

Keely laughed and was about to tell Chryssie that she just kind of disproved her point when a man with dark brown hair holding a briefcase entered the room. Keely didn't see his face but her spine tingled. There was something up. The man set his laptop on the table, took the marker and wrote his name on the whiteboard.

**Prof. Phillip Diffy  
**

**

* * *

**oooh... so what happens next? lol. Hope you liked it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil of The Future: For All The Right Reasons  
**  
**Chapter Three**

After the first letter of his last name was visible, Keely gasped out loud, catching Chrys' attention.

"What's up?"

Keely stiffened up. "No, nothing's up. Why would anything be up?"

Chrys let out a sigh. "Someone's out of it today"

The professor turned and faced the class and Keely gasped once more, but not out loud this time. It _was_ him. A bit taller and more mature than she had remembered, but still, it was him. Phil. _Her _Phil.

"Good afternoon. My name is Phil Diffy and I will be your Psychology prof. for the remaining of the semester." His voice was the same, but deeper, older. That made Keely wonder. If he was twenty-two as well, how is it possible that he's a professor?

Phil continued on. "In case you were wondering, the rumors are true. Your old professor, Ms. Rosenthal has gone on early retirement. If you were to ask me, it was long overdue-" Everyone in the room except for Keely laughed."- I had the pleasure of meeting her early this week. So any questions? Yes in the back row."

A group of girls from the back giggled. Then, one of them stood up and asked, "I was just wondering about your background." Phil smiled at her questioningly. "Not that I'm complaining." She added quickly. The girls giggled again. "It's just that you seem young for a college professor."

Phil took a deep breath. "Well, that's pretty complicated actually. I had what you would call an 'advanced education'. I finished college in a school I'm sure none of you have heard of but I will tell you that at twenty-seven years old, I am highly qualified to teach Psychology to fourth-year college students."

The room was filled with murmurs. It was obvious that every girl in the class has a crush on Mr. Diffy, the new professor.

"So there you have it. Any more questions?"

From somewhere in the middle of the classroom, someone shouted "Are you married?"

Phil just laughed it off. "So if there are no more questions, let's begin, shall we?"

Chryssie moved closer to Keely and whispered to her "He's hot"

Suddenly, Keely felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't know if he knew she was there but even though it's already been six years, they never really broke up so technically, they were still boyfriend and girlfriend even though he was now weirdly five years older than her and was now her college professor. But then again, she had Drake. "I guess, if you were into the nerdy kind."

The class went on and Keely buried herself in her laptop and pretended to be taking down notes. She was hoping he wouldn't see her yet she was also hoping he would and just run over to her and sweep her off her feet.

"…So who can tell me?"

Hands shot up in the air as though every girl was back in high school, trying to impress the hot new history teacher or something.

"Hey Keely, do you know the answer?"

Keely looked up from her laptop. "Huh? Uh, What was the question?"

"forget it" Chryssie turned to the girl on her other side. Then her hand shot up as well.

Phil walked around. "Let's see… how about the one in the third row, with the green shirt"

Then, Keely looked down on her shirt-it was green- and slowly stood up. "Me?" She said not looking at him.

"No, I believe that's not the answer I'm looking for." Again hands shot up and he laughed. "No, I'm kidding yes you, Miss?"

She took one look at him and she knew that he knew it was her. And he was having fun with her. "Teslow. Keely Teslow."

"Alright Miss Teslow, can you give us the answer?"

Keely looked around. She had not been listening. Luckily Chryssie knew the answer. "Freud" she whispered.

"Oh. Right. Answer uhmm. Sigmund Freud."

"That's right. Thank you Keely." He flashed her his crooked grin that made all the girls sigh but both Phil and Keely knew that the smile was for Keely and no one else.

Keely took her seat and hid behind her laptop again.

After the class, Keely didn't know whether to bolt out or wait until everyone left so she could talk to him.

"Keely, let's go!" Chryssie yelled from the door. Keely was still examining her choices.

* * *

There you go. Sorry it took a while but it took me forever to edit and re-write it and stuff. lol. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil of The Future: For All The Right Reasons**

Chapter Four

"Uhhm, you go ahead, I'll see you in the caf in a little bit." Keely said as she looked up from her laptop.

Chryssie shrugged and yelled back, "Okay. See you, later then." Then added "See you around, Mr. Diffy" in a sweet, kind of seductive tone. Phil smiled and nodded and Chryssie left.

When almost everyone was out of the classroom, Keely started fixing her things.

"So I guess you're trying to… kind of avoid me?"

Keely looked around to find that they were the only two people in the classroom left. "Excuse me?"

He walked over to her but she turned her back on him. The next thing she felt was his arms around her and his breath against her neck as he hugged her from behind. "I missed you, Keels."

His touch sent her back to memory lane but she quickly backed away from him and slung her bag on her shoulder. "PROFESSOR Diffy? What the hell is that about, Phil?"

He smirked. "I guess you missed me too. But if you want to know I'll tell you over coffee."

"Phil. I- We can't you're the professor and I'm the student."

"So? We'll go outside the campus. Come on, Keel."

She didn't know whether she wanted to or not. She had a boyfriend, and a darn good one at that, but Phil was her best friend. They haven't seen each other in six years and of course she wanted to catch up with him. But then again, the way Phil was talking to her now was definitely not like the way he was talking to the class earlier and they did, no, _do_ have history…

"So, What do you say?" He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

* * *

That was so short, I know. I apologize. But I really wanted to update right away (this isn't exactly 'right away' either..) and this is what I've got so far. I actually think it's an okay place (not the best, I know)to end the chapter, with the suspense and all. Anyway, I'll update sooner.

So anyway, tell me how you guys like it so far. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is just kind of a filler for.. yeah. Nothing much going on here. I'mma update this sooner since the next one's almost done. Just wanted to know what you guys think of this one first.

And to the reviewer who asked why I picked NYU? I just thought to bring about this big change of location to match the changes the characters have gone through after six years. Pickford is way different from NYC, Keely's a lot more different now, and Phil, well of course he changed the most. Also, I've kind of had a mindset for their new lifestyles and NYC really goes with it. )

**Phil of The Future: For All The Right Reasons**

Chapter Five

"Well, looking at you right now, I say…" She wanted to say no. She opened her mouth to do so but then, she took his hand and said "Fine. Let's go."

He smiled. "Great. Am I going to drive us there or do you want to?"

"Well, my car's in the shop but I have Tia's car with me but I'm really having trouble driving a stick."

"So I guess I'm taking Tia's car for a spin?"

She smiled back, finally. "I guess so"

Keely felt somewhat awkward, uncomfortable even, yet there was an overwhelming calmness, a sense of familiarity as she looked down on her hand in his. _Just like before_.

As they were about to leave the classroom, Keely pulled her hand away. Phil tried to take it again but she avoided his hand."Why?"

"Me student… you professor… i.e. no holding hands in public! It's completely unethical."

He threw his hands up and laughed. "Okay, okay"

As they were going down the stairs, Keely stopped and began frantically searching for something in her bag. "Hey, hold on…"

Phil, who was a few steps ahead of her, worriedly looked up at her, "What's up?"

She looked up from her bag, "Chryssie"

"Who?"

"The girl who was sitting beside me earlier. I said I'd meet her in the caf, remember?"

He flashed another grin. "Oh, Chryssie, right. She was the one who asked if I was married."

Keely laughed as she took the phone out of her bag. "Yeah, that's her."

"And she was also the one who told you the answer to my question, huh?"

Keely pretended not to hear him as she began to text her friend.

Phil raised his eyebrow at her, "hmm?"

Keely smiled, "Okay, okay… I'm sorry _professor_, I was pre-occupied!"

They both laughed.

Phil took her phone,"So, what'd you tell her?"

"That I had to pass by the library to finish my thesis for English lit."

He handed her back her phone, "good one."

* * *

So there you go.Questions? Comments?Review! PMs are okay, too ) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay update! lol. Also, I updated my profile page thingy. It's a lot more... informative, I guess. Check it out.

**Phil Of The Future: For All The Right Reasons **

Chapter Six

Keely, deep in thought, sat beside a window in a coffee shop somewhere off campus, waiting for her… friend… who had their lattes. She was brought back to reality by the sound of a coffee mug hitting the marble table, "Mocha latte with almond syrup and whipped cream?"

She took a sip. "Mmmm, thanks" Then, she continued staring out the window.

He sat down opposite her and set his coffee in front of him. "You've been awfully quiet since the car ride."

"That's because _you_ have a lot of talking to do…."

He let out a sigh. "Okay, Keels, what do you want to know?"

She raised her gaze to meet his. "What do you think?" Her voice was cold, not like it had been a few minutes ago.

He took a deep breath,"Okay. How did I find you? I giggled you. How long have I been here? For about a month now, teaching psych to freshmen. When your psych teacher retired, I took the opportunity and agreed to replace her because I knew you were in one of her classes. How? I saw her roster. By the way, you're getting really high grades in psych.", he said.

She continued to look at him, unfazed "anything else?"

He looked up. "uhmmm… what else?"

"Come on Phil! Like the fact that you're the professor and you're suddenly five years older than me!"

"Okay. Well, I actually intended to go to the year 2016 but I missed five years. I was thinking about going to the right year but I thought, 'what the hell?' so I decided to stick it out here."

She swirled her latte. "Huh." After a long pause, she continued. "You decided to stick it out and stay here and be five years older than me."

"Look, Keels…"

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "But that's just you, isn't it? You just love to complicate things". Then, she looked at him, and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I… I don't… what do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, you keep your feelings for months, and then you kiss me in front of the whole school and then blast off to the twenty-second century and _then_ you come back six years later, five years older than me, as my freakin' college professor!"

He took her hand. "Look, Keely. I'm sorry about the professor thing but I wouldn't undo any of those other things. Even though we weren't together for that long, I liked the fact that we were best friends. And I don't regret kissing you either. At least I was able to show you how I _really_ felt even it was minutes before I had to go back to my century." He kissed her hand and smiled.

She smiled sympathetically. "Phil, I didn't say I regret any of those things. I just… wish we were together longer" She sighed and Phil could tell she done being, or pretending to be, mad at him. "And that maybe…" She blushed.

He grinned. He knew what she was thinking, "maybe what?"

She blushed a darker shade of red. "Maybe… We, you know…"

"I don't", he said with a straight face.

"We could've, you know, kissed more than twice. There. I said it. Happy?"

He laughed. "Yes, very."

"It's not funny, Phil."

"Yes it is. But hey, you know what?" he said, leaning closer toward her.

She knew, but humored him and leaned in as well, completely forgetting about Drake. "What?"

"We could kiss a lot more than twice now" He leaned in closer… closer…

But she pulled away before their lips touched. "We can't do this."

"Why?"

"Student-Teacher, remember?"

He looked around. "But no one here knows who either of us are, and if you don't tell then I won't" He leaned in again..

She backed away. "No it's not just that… I…"

"What is it?"

She looked down. "Drake…"

"Who's Drake?"

"My… boyfriend"

He leaned back on his chair, heartbroken. "Oh."

"Oh?"

He smiled halfheartedly,"Yeah, 'oh.'"

"Aren't you, I don't know, mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because I have a boyfriend"

"It's okay, really. You didn't know I was ever going back. And remember the letter I left you?"

_Keely got home, dazed from the kiss she had shared with him that morning yet distraught knowing he was already probably settled back in his century. She went inside her room to find a note on her bed. She sat on her bed and unfolded the note. In Phil's handwriting it read: _

_Keely,  
We went back for Curtis. I'm sorry I didn't go back to see you but I didn't want to make things worse. I'm sorry I have to leave. If I could stay in this century, I swear I will. You know, time can never change how we feel about each other. I love you Keely, I always will. And I know you do too. But that doesn't mean you have to stop living your life because I'm gone. Go out, have fun. I want you to be happy. And if you being happy means you have to forget about me, then so be it. Go find your happiness, Keels.  
Love Always,  
Phil_

She leaned back and settled comfortably on her chair. "Yeah, I remember"

"Well, I'm just glad you decided to live your life."

She smiled, "Yeah, but I didn't forget about you."

"That's good to know." He smiled back.

They continued talking. Keely told Phil about what has happened. Her internships and how she had been called to work as a journalist by a big T.V. network after she graduates.

--

"Phil, we have a problem…"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Well, I live with Tia and Via."

"So?"

"And they know you."

"Oh. It's stupid of me to use my real name, huh?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

He laughed. "Heeey"

'So what do we do? You're five years older than us. And we can't keep you from them I mean, everybody's gonna be talking about Mr. Diffy, the hot new psych prof.

He grinned. "So you think I'm hot?"

"I'm just telling you what everyone's saying Mister I'm-so-adorable"

"Hmmm. being adorable. It's a curse, huh?"

"Back to reality, Diffy, what do we do?"

"There's nothing else we can do. We have to tell them the truth."

Keely looked around suspiciously, then leaned in and whispered. "That you're from the future?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure ?"

He drank his coffee. "Uh-huh"

"Okay. So what about Chrys?"

"What about her?"

"What do we tell her?"

"Nothing. Well. She doesn't know me… Maybe we should keep it that way. And ask Tia and Via to do so too.".

"Okay."

'Cool."

"Phil?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have to go. It's gonna take a pretty long time to explain to Tia and Via that my best friend's from the future…"

They stood up, "Okay. Do I drive you back to your apartment?"

"You should just drop me off on campus. I have to talk to the two before they actually see you."

"Good idea." He took her hand. "Come on"

* * *

That was pretty long, I guess. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Next update next week (hopefully). 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have a really long explanation regarding why it took me like almost a year to update, but I think you'd rather read more of the story. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this one yet.

**Phil of The Future: For All The Right Reasons**

**Chapter Seven**

Keely slowly entered their house and crept up to her room to find Tia and Via on her bed flipping through magazines.

"Chryssie said you went to the library to finish your thesis for English Lit.", Via said nonchalantly

Keely gulped. Via was in her English Lit class. "Yeah, just some last minute tweaking and stuff, you know."

Via looked up from the magazine, one eyebrow raised, "Our paper was due two weeks ago. I handed yours in since you dropped drake off at the airport"

Tia walked up to her, "Meaning, we don't really buy your excuse. So where have you been, Teslow?"

Keely looked around, "Where's Chryssie?"

"She's out on some party, she said she probably won't be back 'til tomorrow. And where have you been?", Via said, slightly annoyed.

"Guys, I have to tell you something. You probably won't believe me, but it's the truth so just take it as it is, okay? No questions. And you have to promise to keep whatever I say between the three of us" Tia was about to say something but Keely continued on. "Yes, Chryssie can't know either, got it?"

The two girls just silently nodded.

Keely took a deep breath, then closed the door. It was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

"Well, that certainly explains a lot", Via said hugging a pillow. 

"Wait, so you believe me?"

"I would say it's kind of obvious, but well, it isn't. I just always kind of thought something was up, but I didn't bother asking since you two were so intent on hiding it."

Keely looked at Tia, "What about you, Tee. What do you think?"

"What Via said. Anyway, what do you plan to do?"

"Do about what?" She looked at her friends innocently, then sighed. "I have no idea, you guys. I... don't know. I was kind of hoping for advice..."

"I got nothing... Via?"

"Nothing as well", Via said solemnly.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway. Drake's coming home the day after tomorrow. I have to figure out a way thorugh this mess by then"

* * *

Chapter Eight is being brainstormed upon right now. I'll be reading your **reviews** for the meantime. I really hope you haven't forgotten. :) 


End file.
